


The Lost of a Live Long Friendship.

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Castle Byers, Cursed Friendship, I love you will, M/M, come on will let’s play DnD, st3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: What if Will didn’t destroy Castle Byers, instead Castle Byers tumbles down onto Will, giving the boy the sign of a lost friendship.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 27





	The Lost of a Live Long Friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> not me listening to 40s music while writing this.
> 
> (also Will doesnt tell them about the MF)

“It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.” was repeating in Will’s head while riding to Castle Byers. “Yeah, it isn’t. I’m sorry Mike.” Will mumbled unknowingly crying, he got off his bike and put it on to the ground. The began running into the woods leaving his small foot prints with his sneakers.

Will crawls into his wood built house and was looking for something to entertain himself. He looked at some comic books and then some photos before he spotted a specific photo. “Crazy Together” Mike said back in 84, wanting to show Will that he wasn’t alone and the didn’t have to fend for himself all by himself.

Will ripped up the photo, and then the next photo, and then the next. Crackle, Crack, CRACK. 3 loud crackle noises was hear by the chestnut haired boy before being crushed by his fathers old wire wood. “O-Ow.” Will let out trying to crawl out. After 5 minutes he successfully crawled out of the wood that trampled on top of him.

Will got up slightly and sat down on the mud, which he was already covered in. “It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.” Those words kept repeating in Will’s head, Mud and Blood was now mixing together, seeing how his legs where full of cuts and bruises from the wood.

“I miss Mike.” Will said putting his knees up to his chest and crying into them holding onto his lower legs.

Castle Byers was a sign.

***

The look on Will face made Mike just stand there in the garage, it pained him to see his now maybe ex best friend look that upset and he was the reason why he looked like that. The black haired boy ran inside, and ran down stairs to the basement, “Lucas we need to go right now.” Mike states motioning his hand towards him. 

They got their ponchos on and ran outside and got onto their bikes and pedaled as fast as they could to the Byers house. After 5 minutes of internally freaking out and pedaling they get to Will’s house to slam on the door, asking nobody to come outside, seeing how nobody answered.

“Castle Byers.” Lucas said walking down the porch and towards the woods. Mike dashed down and ran through the woods to the secret fort. Halfway through he spots the castle destroyed and the wise wizard outside, crying. He looked like he was in pain, hurting. 

Now Mike really feels the guilt sink in, he made his best friend cry, just for what, a kids game? He knew Will just wanted to have fun with his friends for once that Summer, like he had been ignored the past few months. Mike began to carefully walk up to the small boy, sobbing into is cut knees he noticed. “He didn’t destroy it, his castle collapsed on him.” he thought to himself, feeling horrible he must be in so much pain.

“Will...” Mike carefully said crouching down to Will’s level, Will slowly looked up at Mike. His face looked like a mess, it was bloody and dirty. The brown haired boy quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy, still crying. Mike just as quick hugged him back. He looks back at Lucas to lip sync the word ‘Leave’ and getting the reaction of a thumbs up.

The black haired boy looked down at the small boy’s face that was in his chest not just hiccuping. “Come on, Let’s get back to your house.” getting up and picking Will up in the process bridal style, his poncho was a mess due to the brown haired boy’s caked up muddy outfit.

“Tomorrow, Let’s rebuild your Castle. My prince.” Mike said looking down at Will smiling. Will smiled back and put a hand on Mike’s cheek to scrunch it up a bit. “Okay, my knight.” Will said putting his hand down. Between them they made up little nicknames for castle byers, but the most used nickname was ‘Prince’ and ‘Knight’ 

It’s usually used when either one of them needs comforting. And right now, Prince William needs help from his best friend Knight Micheal.


End file.
